tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Masaya Aoyama
Masaya Aoyama is Ichigo Momomiya's classmate and love interest in the Tokyo Mew Mew series. Tokyo Mew Mew Aoyama is Ichigo's classmate. At the beginning of the series, he and Ichigo go on a date to the red data animals exhibit where Ichigo met the other Mews and became a Mew Mew herself. At first she thought Masaya was oblivious to her feelings, but he later reveals that he shares her feelings and they begin dating. Masaya is the only person outside the Mew Project to know Mew Ichigo's real identity, but initially pretends otherwise as he knows Ichigo does not want him to know. He was supportive of it when she finally told him in episode 38, and said he would help her hide it. Towards the end of the series, Masaya reveals that as an orphan, he began acting like a "perfect child" to be adopted. In reality, however, he felt sick of humans and disgusted by how they treat the planet. He also reveals that Ichigo is the sole exception, and it was only with her that he felt like a "real human being". As the series progresses, it is revealed that Masaya is the Blue Knight, but that Masaya did not know that he was the Blue Knight, nor did the Blue Knight appear to have any knowledge that he was Masaya. Once Masaya becomes aware of his transformation, he realizes it was born of his desire to protect Ichigo. Shortly after this revelation, Masaya collapses and reawakens as Deep Blue, the leader of the aliens and the Mew Mew's final enemy. Deep Blue claims that he created Masaya in order to deceive the world until the time was right for his awakening. Masaya sacrifices himself by releasing the final Mew Aqua inside his body in order to stop Deep Blue, and is revived when Ichigo gives her life to save him. In turn, the mew aqua remaining his body then saves her. At the end of the series, Masaya decides to go to England to study the endangered species used for the Mew Project and the Mew Mews hold a mock wedding for Masaya and Ichigo before he leaves. Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode In Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode, Masaya is the first to sense the new danger to the Mew Mews, and encourages Ichigo to return to help her friends. Towards the end of a la Mode, he also returns to Tokyo. Personality Ichigo describes Masaya as "smart", "cute", "very athletic" and "popular at school". He is also depicted as being a polite and calm person, though he does have moments when he yells at others in anger and acts jealous and possessive regarding Ichigo. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power' - Mark *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Mark Aoyama *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Ya-Ye QingShan *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Nga-Ya ChingSaan *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Minu Huang *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Masaya Aoyama *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Mark Gautier *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Mark *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Mark Aoyama *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Masaya Aoyama *'Družina Mjau - Mjau (Serbian) - '''Mark Aoyama Powers As the Blue Knight As the series progresses, it is revealed that Masaya is the Blue Knight, but that Masaya did not know that he was the Blue Knight, nor did the Blue Knight appear to have any knowledge that he was Masaya. Once Masaya becomes aware of his transformation, he realizes it was born of his desire to save Ichigo thumb|300px|left|Masaya Transforms into 'Blue Knight' As Deep Blue Shortly after finding out he was the Blue Knight, Masaya collapses and reawakens as Deep Blue, the leader of the aliens and the Mew Mew's final enemy. Deep Blue claims that he created Masaya in order to deceive the world until the time was right for his awakening. Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode At the end of the original series, Masaya decides to go to England to study the endangered species used for the Mew Project. In Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode, Masaya is the first to sense the new danger to the Mew Mews, and encourages Ichigo to return to help her friends. Towards the end of ''a la Mode, he also returns to Tokyo. Relationships Masaya is an orphan, and his girlfriend is Ichigo Momomiya. Ichigo's father, Shintaro, dissaproved of Ichigo and Masaya's relationship, but Sakuro Momomiya, Ichigo's mother, was supportive. Voice Actors *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Megumi Ogata *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Scottie Ray *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Patrizio Prata *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - ZhengSheng Yu *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Ga-Git Lei *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Eom Sanghyeon *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Roland Czető *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Alexander Paez *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Yehonatan Magon *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Philippe Allard *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Fábio Lucindo *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) '- Quimbé *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) '- Quimbé *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - David Owe *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - ??? *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - '''Nebojša Milovanović *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)''' - Stamatis Gardelis Trivia *The Japanese version is the only one where Masaya is voiced by a woman. Masaya is voiced by Megumi Ogata. She also voices Deep Blue and the Blue Knight, who are Masaya's alter-egos. *Masaya is extremely skilled in Kendo and one of the best in his kendo club at school. *In most Mew Mew Power dubs (excluding the French version) Mark doesn't have a last name. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Daikan Junior High School students